Hands All Over
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: After a very sexy Warbler rehearsal on everyone's part but his, Blaine feels the urge to show Kurt just how sexy he can be.


**Author's Note: **Put your hands all over me! ;)

I notice that I have a few regulars reviewing/favouriting my stories, so thank you guys so much! And everyone else – even if my stories are just a one-off thing to you, thank you for reading and leaving such nice feedback. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, you know this. I want Wes!

'So we'll do it like this,' Wes explained, stepping to the right, 'put –' a step, 'your –' another step, 'hands –' a last step, 'all over me – and then _roll _your hips as you're singing it, come on.'

The Warblers groaned and made a half-hearted attempt at rolling their hips. Kurt didn't even have to try – his hips had a mind of their own sometimes. He had experience as a cheerleader; he was used to pulling off the seductive, sexy look.

'I feel like a girl, Wes.' David complained, 'some of us just aren't _feminine _enough to pull this off.'

'You guys aren't sexy at all!' Wes cried, exasperated, 'look, we pull this off and we will be _covered _in adoring female fans. They go crazy for this shit. Try it again guys, come on!'

The boys tried the move again, some of them slightly better than the first time. Wes noticed that Jeff and Nick were using this as a chance to grind all over each other and Wes narrowed his eyes at them.

'That is _not _acceptable, guys, don't even think about doing that on the day!' he scolded, wishing he had his gavel with him, 'we're professionals.'

'More like prostitutes!' Thad corrected him, rolling his hips in David's direction, who grimaced at him. He laughed and looked over at Wes, who didn't look impressed, 'come on, man, we're literally moving like strippers.'

'I think this is pretty fun, actually,' Kurt interjected, rolling his hips expertly, 'I used to do this on the cheer squad all the time – Wes is right, girls go crazy for the whole boy hip thrusting thing.'

Blaine, who was next to Kurt, was trying to tear his eyes away from Kurt's hips as the boy moved them effortlessly. He felt his throat become rather tight, as though his airways were constricting. First, Kurt had never mentioned he was on the cheerleading squad before. That probably meant a uniform.

And second, he had never seen his friend look so _sexy _before.

'It's so _hot_,' Ethan complained, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up. They had ditched the blazers a while back, and most had got rid of their ties, but the weather was sweltering and a majority of them were sweating profusely, 'I don't feel really _sexy _all sweaty. Can't we practice inside?'

'No, the concert is outside,' Wes sighed, rolling his eyes, 'for a group that isn't _feminine, _you all complain more than any woman I've ever met.'

'I have an idea!' David piped up, 'how about, as we're doing the hip rolling thing, some of us with the more – ahem – _defined _bodies should rip their shirts open. Or undo the buttons all seductively. If we're going to be seducing the crowd, we might as well go all out.'

'Well, I'm out then.' Kurt spoke up instantly, 'there is no way I'm taking my shirt off in front of everyone. I'm worse than Edward Cullen.'

The Warblers chuckled at this and Wes nodded, contemplating the idea.

'I think that could work, actually,' he grinned at David, 'those girls won't know what hit them. Then after – we will have the time of our lives. Who wants to take their shirts off?'

Most of the Warblers shook their heads self consciously, but David tore his open instantly, the sun glinting off his sweaty, well defined muscles.

'Ooh, yeah, _now _I'm sexy!' he winked at them, rolling his hips. The Warblers laughed, while Kurt raised his eyebrow and nodded very slightly. He approved of what he saw. Blaine noticed this and instantly felt a spark of jealous. Since when was Kurt into the buff ones?

Ethan threw some water from a bottle onto David, who was now wiggling his hips suggestively, singing along to the song on his own. The water dripped off him and Kurt smirked – he never noticed how good looking David was before.

'That looks like too much fun,' Thad admitted, unbuttoning his own shirt to much whooping. He twirled it over his head before throwing it to the ground, joining David in his dance. He, too, had a rather appealing body, and Kurt felt as though he was in some sort of heaven. More water was thrown onto the two boys, the sun lighting up the liquid, highlighting their muscles. David was a lot more muscled than Thad – but the latter was lean and had a very nicely defined V which jutted from his hips.

Soon, the shirtless dancing was too tempting for the rest of the boys, and one by one, they all started removing their shirts, singing and dancing rather sexily. Kurt, though his shirt stayed on his body, could not keep his eyes off the boys, who seemed to know – but not care – that he was staring. They made exaggerated gestures in his direction, beckoning him suggestively, throwing him winks and kisses. He felt himself begin to colour. Blaine stood off to the side a little, glaring at the Warblers.

_Well, _he thought angrily, watching as the Warblers turned their attention to each other, jokingly dancing with each other as someonein the group with a seemingly limited supply of water kept throwing more of the icy liquid at them, _if Kurt likes shirtless guys, then Blaine is taking it off too_.

He settled for watching the Warblers mess around for now, scheming. Kurt was still staring, looking incredibly pleased, the colour still high in his cheeks. He forced the jealousy down and tried to focus on his plan.

Kurt wouldn't know what hit him.

**...**

'So, Kurt, I was wondering... do you think you could help me practice for the performance?' Blaine asked him later that day, his voice shaking slightly. Kurt looked up from the issue of Vogue he was flipping through and looked at him suspiciously.

'You seemed to do fine in rehearsal today, you hit the notes perfectly,' he commented, 'what do you need help with?'

'Just the dancing part,' Blaine shrugged, trying to make it seem offhand, 'I don't really, you know, get it. That's why I didn't join in today.'

'You didn't?' Kurt asked, before remembering he hadn't seen Blaine dancing with the Warblers at all, 'oh yeah, you didn't. Yeah, sure, I can help you if you want.'

Truthfully, Kurt felt his stomach bubble with excitement at the thought of him and Blaine practicing by themselves. He tried to shake the thought from his mind as Blaine grinned at him.

'Do you want to go now? I'm pretty sure the choir room is free.' Blaine told him, standing up. They were in the commons and the choir room wasn't too far away – also, the door locked, which would give them some privacy. Kurt smiled.

'Sure, why not?'

* * *

><p>'So, what exactly do you need help with?' Kurt asked, sitting on one of the couches. Blaine shut the door behind them and turned to Kurt.<p>

'Do you mind if I lock this?' he asked, 'I'd rather someone didn't walk in on me making a fool out of myself.'

Kurt nodded and Blaine turned again, grinning to himself as he locked the door. When he turned around, Kurt was standing up, looking at him expectantly.

'I don't get how to do the hip thing,' Blaine told him, completely untruthfully. He hated lying, especially to Kurt, but if this went well, the lie would completely pay off. Kurt laughed.

'It's not too hard,' he told Blaine, demonstrating, 'you just... _move_.'

Blaine played dumb, moving his hips awkwardly. Kurt sighed.

'Not like that,' he tutted, '_like _this.'

He showed him again, moving his hips fluidly. Blaine resisted the urge to lick his lips. He tried to copy Kurt, again failing on purpose. Kurt pursed his lips, walking over to him.

'You're too stiff,' he complained, not noticing that Blaine suppressed a laugh at his words. He reached out and placed his hands on Blaine's hips and directed them in a circle, pulling them up at the end. Blaine's hips felt as though they were on fire.

'Oh, I get it,' he exclaimed, moving them again perfectly. Kurt smiled.

'You're a quick learner,' he told him, stepping back. Blaine shrugged.

'What can I say?' he smiled, 'do you mind if I sing it for you? To see if it looks okay while I'm singing, I mean.'

Kurt nodded eagerly, feeling the excitement bubble a bit more. He stood where he was and Blaine took a deep breath, walking over to the stereo where he found the instrumental of the song. He played it and turned back around to Kurt, throwing his blazer onto a couch as he did.

His expression then changed. He looked determined and suave and _sexy_. He shot Kurt a small smirk before he sang.

_I can't seem to find the pretty little face I left behind  
>Wandered out on the open road<em>

He walked towards Kurt – _swaggered would be a more appropriate term, _Kurt thought, his eyes glued to Blaine. Blaine winked at him, now circling him, dragging his hand lightly from one of Kurt's shoulders to the other. He came back in front of Kurt and shot him a smouldering look which would have sent Kurt to his knees had he not been frozen to the spot. Blaine's eyes raked over Kurt's body, still singing.

_Looking for a better place to call home  
>Gave her a place to stay and she got up and ran away<em>

He continued to circle Kurt, now standing behind him and singing softly into his air. Kurt shivered, chills running through his body at the feel of Blaine's breath against his neck. He felt Blaine's hands on his shoulders and felt them run down his arms as he sang the next lines.

_Now I've had enough  
>Pretty little face has torn me up<em>

Blaine then took Kurt's hand and led him to one of the stools that were typically used for seating the Warblers during practice. He pushed Kurt onto the seat gently, shooting him another incredibly seductive look before singing the chorus.

_Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me  
>Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright,<em>

Kurt felt himself become very, very hot. His pulse began to quicken as Blaine kept singing. He'd never been this turned on in his _life._ He had no idea what Blaine was trying to do, but whatever it was, it was working. Kurt was putty in Blaine's hands as he watched, near swooning. Blaine was in his element – he was talented and he was sexy and he _owned _it.

By then, Blaine had reached the second chorus, and he locked eyes with Kurt, his hands going up to his tie to loosen it. Kurt felt the oxygen leave him quickly.

_Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me  
>Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright<em>

The tie came off and Blaine tossed it aside, now working on the buttons of his shirt. Kurt's mouth dropped open and he knew he must have looked ridiculous, but the looks Blaine was giving him were intense and he couldn't even think.

The shirt slid off his shoulders, revealing tanned, flawless skin and beautiful muscles. More buttons were undone and the shirt slipped off altogether. If Kurt had been physically attracted to David, then he couldn't even find the words for how he felt towards Blaine right now.

He'd never been able to picture Blaine working out, but the six pack and sculpted V spoke otherwise. A light smattering of hair dusted his chest – just the right amount – and some more trailed from his belly button, dipping below the top of his pants. The term 'Greek God' came to mind as Kurt felt his eyes follow that line of hair and he blushed wildly, tearing his gaze away and locking eyes with Blaine again, who was now walking towards Kurt slowly. Kurt somehow stood, his knees shaking. Blaine shot him another one of those devilish smirks, pulling Kurt close to him by his tie. Kurt gulped, not able to resist running his hands up Blaine's arms, feeling the muscles ripple and move beneath his fingertips. He traced his collarbone, felt Blaine's pulse move just as quickly as his. Blaine sang the last lines softly, his voice velvety and low, practically purring them.

_Put your hands, all over me_

_Put your hands all over me._

There was a silence and both boys stood for a second, chests heaving. Blaine offered a small, innocent smile.

'Did I do okay?' he asked, eyes wide and childlike.

Kurt had no answer; he had absolutely nothing he could possibly say to that. Instead he ran his hands up the back of Blaine's neck and into the gel-free locks, simultaneously pulling the boy forward through the short distance between them so that he could press his lips to Blaine's.

The kiss started soft and hesitant, neither boy having much experience, before lust and intuition took over and they kissed each other hungrily, desperately. Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and he couldn't help but run his hands over every expanse of Blaine's chest he could reach. He felt Blaine's tongue run across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, the feeling of Blaine's tongue swirling around his evoking a small moan from him. He'd never felt like this before – he didn't know what the big deal about kissing was until this very moment. Every touch felt like he was being electrocuted in the most incredible way. They kissed deeply for a few moments more before they both needed oxygen, pulling away breathlessly.

'My god.' Kurt breathed, '_what _were you trying to achieve, Blaine?'

Blaine suddenly looked incredibly self conscious, confidence slowly seeping away. What if Kurt hated it? What if he had overstepped and messed up big time?

'I – I couldn't handle the way you were looking at the boys today,' he shrugged lamely, voice small, 'I felt jealous.'

He looked up and saw Kurt grinning madly.

'You were jealous?' he repeated, sounding incredibly pleased with himself, 'why would you feel jealous?'

'I...' Blaine sighed, 'I wanted you to look at me like that. Hence, this whole disaster.'

'Disaster?' Kurt scoffed, 'Blaine, that was the _hottest _thing I have ever seen in my entire life.'

Blaine cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his face.

'Really?'

'Really.' Kurt assured him, 'but – why were you jealous?'

Blaine exhaled heavily, running his hand through his hair, 'Kurt, if you haven't already noticed, I am _crazy _about you.'

Kurt's smile could not have gotten any bigger, but he managed to beam at Blaine.

'I've been crazy about you since I met you,' he admitted, still grinning, 'everyone knows that.'

'I'm rather oblivious, aren't I?'

'Incredibly.'

Blaine now smiled softly at him, 'I know I should probably do this with roses and a shirt, but I don't think I can wait any longer. Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?'

Kurt resisted the urge to squeal, settling instead for throwing his arms around Blaine.

'Yes!' he cried, 'of course!'

He pulled away, but not too much and Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

'What do you know,' Blaine smirked after breaking the kiss, 'practice really does pay off.'

Kurt grinned at him wickedly.

'You can practice with me _whenever _you want.' he murmured, reattaching his lips to Blaine's.


End file.
